Fus Ro Dah
by blushuu
Summary: In which lame Skyrim puns are used, along with pneumatic air cannons. Also flying English men and punch-line Sweden. Contains mild FACE-family, England abuse and Science.


**WARNING: Mild amounts of crappy Skyrim based humor, flying Englishmen, small hints of FACE family, and nerd!Al using his smarts for evil.**

**_Based off a youtube prank video with added soundtrack from Skyrim. I practically died watching the video and naturally shared it with several friends, in which Atomish whom I was rp-ing with replied, "You think England would be mad if we did that to him?"_**

**_THUS THE BIRTH OF THIS THING..._  
><em>Enjoy ;3;<em>  
><strong>

* * *

><br>"We need to crank the PSI up to atleast 300. If we really want him to y'know, fly." Almerica instructed as he turned the dial, grinning wildly as he watched the metre climb. Canada crouched by his brother holding the bottom of the tank, with an equally large grin.

It was 8:45 on a Tuesday morning and the North America brothers were building a Pneumatic Cannon the size of a small pony.

"You sure England's not going to show up before we can finish building this?"

Alfred snorted, "Nope, I set his clock back an hour. He'll be waking up shortly after we'll be finished building this baby." A role of duct tape was pulled out of America's favourite bomber jacket pocket and wrapped securely around the tank. Only adding to the support of strong plastic re-enforcements.

The Nations in the meeting room had been sitting in an awed sort of silence ever since America and America-look alike had pulled a large metal contraption into the room via bright red wagon and started assembling it. A table previously dedicated to refreshments had been cleared and dragged over and a large air tank had been stacked on top along with a long barrel pointed directly at the door. Several nations coming in had been startled to open the door, only to come face-to-face with a cannon and a laughing America,

"No man! You're not our target, move along and don't tell England. You'll be fine. Just carry on, pretend we're not here."

After the numerous spooked countries were settled in their seats America did a quick head count, "Kick ass! Everyone's here but Iggy! Phase one complete, Matt take a cookie."

After a quick Oreo break the two resumed their constructing, leaving what had previously been a heap of metal into a functioning air cannon. America checked the PSI levels before grinning with a smirk.

"Ahahah." He tapped it before backing up and checking his watch. "Iggy'll be here any minute."

As if planned by some higher power, the grumblings of a certain English man traveled down the hallway.

"...-bloody alarm clock not going off, making me late to this bloody meeting-" The foot steps drew nearer and America and Canada quickly positioned themselves, Matthew behind the machine to absorb the recoil, and Alfred manning the technical switches.

The door swung open and a disgruntled looking England stood on the other side. He blinked in a startled manner as he took in the metal cannon barrel, before traveling down to meet the eyes of a grinning Alfred. He took a step back as to run away, and opened his mouth to speak but Alfred cut anything that might of been said off with a loud shout and the flick of a switch.

"FUS RO DAH!"

The cannon exploded and Arthur only had time to widen his eyes before he was flying through the air, his form reminiscent to a squid with arms and legs akimbo. The Englishman slammed into the wall, a near by filing cabinets drawers flying open due to force of impact. The room went silent before Alfred literally fell to the ground laughing. His loud laughter roused giggles in all the other nations who truthfully enjoyed the show of the stuffy Brit soaring through the air. Within minutes everyone in the room was full out laughing at the expense of Arthur, France's laughter by far the most noticeable over the slew of chortles.

England sat up with a wheeze and narrowed his eyes instantly at the laughing Nations.

"Oh hardy-har. Attempted murder is such a laugh."

Alfred stumbled over still laughing and helped the wincing Britain to his seat before charging over to his brother and partaking in a most satisfying high five. The two, still laughing strutted over to their seats, accepting the cheers and pats on the backs from other Nations. Germany at the head of the table bit his lip to stifle his oncoming laughter.

"Ah-hem, now that's out of the way. Let's bring this meeting to order..." The room lapsed into hardly contained silence for a few moments before Sweden's voice broke through the quiet of the room. "He used to be a gentleman...Then he took a pneumatic cannon to the knees."

Everyone in the room burst into raucous laughter. Alfred holding his sides and practically pissing himself in amusement. Germany at the head of the table grinned into his palm, attempting to look irritated but failing miserably.

Meeting adjourned.

* * *

><p><p>

_All the nations have played, or at least heard of Skyrim :0 So they all get the lame puns through out._  
><em>Review pl0x c:<em>

_Video here: www. youtube . com /watch ? v = Ip7QZPw04Ks_


End file.
